Las Hijas de los Profetas
by Silvanna Nightlight
Summary: Unas inesperadas refugiadas de una guerra civil hacen que las cosas cambien en Ciudad Dragón para siempre.


_ADVERTENCIA_

_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Booster, este fics fue escrito con el propósito de ofrecer un rato de diversión._

**LAS HIJAS DE LOS PROFETAS**

Por

Airshadow

**CAPÍTULO I**

**EN TIERRA EXTRAÑA**

"¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Artha, como el Dragon Booster, escuchó los ya habituales gritos que Parm solía hacer cuando estaban en peligro, dio un vistazo rápido para asegurarse que Parm, Lance, Kitt y Reepyr estaban con él mientras corrían a través de los peligrosos corredores de la Pista de la Muerte, tratando de escapar de un furioso grupo de Dragones Anaranjados capitaneados por Propheci, el ex- líder de los Profetas.

"No puedo creer que hayamos caído en otra trampa de Propheci, Artha" gritó asustado Parm.

"Sigue corriendo, Profesor" dijo Kitt mientras que ella y Wyldfir continuaban corriendo "¡Propheci, casi nos alcanza!"

Dos pequeña figuras anaranjadas, caminaron cautelosamente por un corredor cercano a donde estaba la pelea, estaban siendo atraídas por los ruidos y rugidos que provenían de la cámara contigua. La penumbra no permitía distinguir perfectamente lo que eran.

"_Cassy¿Estas segura que fue buena idea apartarnos del grupo? Si Khumas nota que no estamos con las hembras y los cachorros, estamos en líos"_

"_Sólo una miradita, no creo que nos tardemos tanto"_

"_No creo que sea buena idea"_

"_Oye, Sybhil¿Puedes quitarme esta cosa? Quiero verlo mejor"_

Una de ellas se acercó al final del corredor y cuidadosamente se asomó a uno de los muchos salones subterráneos y lo que observó fue una escena impresionante: Reepyr, el Dragon Booster y otros jinetes de dragón enfrentando a Propheci y a un pequeño grupo de dragones naranja.

Los magno-rayos volaban por todas partes, y la sincronización de los movimientos del Dragón Legendario y el Dragon Booster eran impresionantes… Después de los de Reepyr.

"¡PROPHECI AUN PUEDES DETENER ESTA LOCURA!" gritó el Dragon Booster

El Dragón anaranjado rugió con rabia, un ruido imperceptible para los oídos humanos capturó su atención y volteó rápidamente para averiguar el origen del mismo; una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su hocico al ver una pequeña figura anaranjada en un corredor cercano, era una figura que le era muy familiar y miró al que una vez fue su piloto humano. Reepyr miró rápidamente hacia el mismo punto en donde el dragón había mirando.

"¡NO PROPHECI, ELLA NO!" Gritó un atemorizado Reepyr, quien en un intento desesperado de detenerlo, embistió a su Dragón contra el que fuera su amo. El dragón con un rugido de rabia lanzó un magno-rayo hacia donde previamente había mirado.

"¡BEAU!" exclamó al mismo tiempo el Dragon Booster, el Dragón Legendario lanzó su dorado magno rayo y rápidamente una pequeña figura vestida de anaranjado salio volando del corredor… y justo a tiempo, el magno rayo de Propheci golpeo arriba de donde la pequeña niña estaba, haciendo que un montón de rocas cayeran en el lugar.

"¡VÁMONOS!" Gritó el Dragon Booster después de que tomó en sus brazos a la aterrorizada niña.

El Dragon Booster junto con sus acompañantes corrieron a toda velocidad para salir de esa parte de la Pista de la Muerte, Reepyr deliberadamente dio la vuelta y enfrentó al feroz grupo.

"¡¡¡REEEEPYYYYR!!!" gritó la niña entre sollozos.

"¡¡¡DRAGON BOOSTER CUIDA DE MI HERMANA!!!" Fue lo último que dijo Reepyr antes de correr hacia la dirección contraria y lanzar algo por detrás de la espalda.

Dos fuertes explosiones hicieron que el Dragon Booster, junto con el resto de sus acompañantes corrieran a toda velocidad por el oscuro corredor hasta la salida más cercana, tratando de evitar los escombros que caían por encima de sus cabezas.

Artha sujetaba con fuerza a la pequeña, mientras que ella se aferraba a él y lloraba en silencio. Los adolescentes salieron de la Pista de la Muerte, siendo el Dragon Booster el último en salir justo antes que una pila de rocas sellara la entrada.

-------- o0o --------

"¿Qué vamos a hacer a hora, chico del establo?"

Era la pregunta que todos se hacían mientras miraban a la pequeña. Era la pregunta que Artha se hacía mientras una inconsolable niña lloraba en sus brazos, eso era para romper el corazón.

Artha miró a la niña sin saber, por el momento, qué decir. La pequeña parecía tener más o menos la edad de Lance. El pequeño casco, al estilo de los profetas, cubría su cabeza y rostro. Su ropa era una versión en miniatura de los uniformes que ellos habían visto entre los miembros de los profetas.

Kitt se acercó hacia Artha y se colocó aun lado de él y la niña, con mucho cuidado le retiró el casco y fue cuando ellos vieron el rostro de la pequeña por primera vez. Su rostro era muy parecido al de Reepyr; sólo que el de ella, sus rasgos eran más suaves, tenía una barbilla más redondeada, unos brillantes ojos verdes y su tez más pálida. Al igual que su hermano, la pequeña era pelirroja, pero una abundante cabellera le llegaba a los hombros.

"Y ¿Te llamas de alguna manera, pequeña?" dijo Kitt amablemente

"Cassy" respondió la niña sin dejar de sollozar "Por favor… Quiero volver a casa"

"Me temo que eso no va ser posible por el momento" dijo Parm con un titubeo, para él era incomprensible que alguien llamara hogar a un sitio cerrado con un grupo de Dragones Anaranjados Furiosos adentro.

"Pero… Tengo que volver" suplicó la niña entre sollozos "Voy a estar en líos cuando Khumas se entere que no estoy en los niveles inferiores… ¡Y Sybhil está allá dentro¡Tengo que regresar!"

"Mira, pequeña…"empezó Kitt a hablar cuando Artha le hizo una seña para que se callara, los sonidos habituales de Las Tierras Baldías se habían detenido y todos claramente pudieron oír que algo se movía acercándose hacia ellos.

"Debemos movernos" susurró Artha mientras que Cassy se aferraba a él claramente con miedo. El grupo salió corriendo del lugar y se detuvieron varios kilómetros de ahí.

"Parece que sea lo que sea, lo perdimos" dijo Parm sin dejar de temblar, pero se puso muy pálido cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un furioso rugido de dragón

"Parece que no" dijo Kitt asustada.

"Kitt" dijo Artha mientras que Beau con su magno rayo situaba a Cassy en la parte trasera de la silla de Kitt "Cassy, Lance y tú, vayan al Templo del Dragón…".

"¿QUEEEÉ?"Protestó la muchacha "Ni lo sueñes, Chico del Establo, tú sólo no vas a enfrentarte a Propheci".

"No te preocupes, Parm me ayudará" replicó Artha mientras que Parm casi se cae de Cyrano por el miedo "Tú eres la más rápida, no podemos exponer a Lance y a Cassy a un dragón vengativo y furioso…"

"Lo siento, Chico Héroe, pero si…"

"¡Shhh¡Se está acercando!" Dijo Lance con miedo mientras que Cassy se escondía detrás de Kitt sin dejar de temblar.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en unos escombros en los cuales la silueta de un enorme dragón anaranjado se dibujaba. Artha y Kitt elevaron sus bastones, Parm temblaba de pánico, Cassy se escondió detrás de Kitt y Lance preparó su bastón de luz.

El dragón casi abandonaba su escondite y los jóvenes estaban listos para atacar. Pero lo que vieron no era un gran y furioso dragón anaranjado era…

"¡Sybhil!"Dijo la niña

Todos suspiraron aliviados, la escasa luz que había en las Tierras Baldías habían creado una ilusión óptica, haciendo parecer un monstruo a un inofensivo cachorrito.

Artha y sus amigos voltearon a ver al cachorro y después a la niña, mientras que la pequeña dragona movía la cola alegremente. La pequeña dragona era casi una copia en miniatura de los Dragones Anaranjados Adultos, con la única diferencia de que medía casi dos metros, su rosada cresta no era aún muy notoria y era predominantemente naranja con unos pequeños picos rojos en el lomo.

La pequeña dragona usó su magno-rayo, colocando a Cassy enfrente de ella. La niña tomó con sus pequeñas manos el hocico de la dragona y frotó sus mejillas contra ella mientras que las dos se veían felices de estar juntas de nuevo.

"Lamento interrumpir este tierno momento… ¿Pero no sería mejor irnos de aquí?" dijo un asustado Parm.

"Es lo mejor" confirmó Artha mientras que Kitt le daba a Cassy su pequeño casco. Sybhil usó su magno-rayo e hizo que Cassy montara. Tan pronto como la niña se puso su casco, Sybhil usó nuevamente su magno rayo para colocarle el dispositivo de control.

"¿OYE QUÉ HACES!"Protestó Artha cuando vio lo que hizo la pequeña cría.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" replicó la cría a través de Cassy, cuya voz sonaba extraña debido a que era ahora Sybhil quien la controlaba "Después de todo, ella es mi humana"

Lo que Sybhil dijo a través de Cassy fue impactante para Artha y sus amigos, lo había dicho con la misma naturalidad con que ellos hubieran dicho "Es mi dragón".

Beau "habló" de la manera usual que él solía hacerlo: Con sus expresiones y diversos sonidos.

"¿Quién entiende a los adultos?"Replicó Shybil a través de Cassy "Primero dicen que el dragón manda y los humanos obedecen… ¡Y luego dicen que no es cierto¿Sabes que desde que entraron a la Pista de la Muerte, todo está de cabeza?".

"¿Cómo fue que saliste de la Pista de la Muerte?" Preguntó Kitt con curiosidad

"Hay un túnel, es muy pequeño para que los dragones grandes puedan salir ahí" respondió el cachorro a través de Cassy "Aún Cassy tiene que bajar de mí, para que podamos pasar"

Un lejano rugido detuvo la discusión; todos se miraron, los unos a los otros, asustados; después miraron a Cassy y Sybhil.

"No fui yo" dijo la dragona a través de la niña.

"¿¿Podemos irnos… PERO YAA??" dijo Parm con lo que parecía ser el inicio de un ataque de pánico.

"Buena idea" replicó Artha mientras que todo el grupo se puso en marcha, Sybhil y Cassy miraron entristecidas hacia el camino que conducía a lo que hasta por el momento había sido su mundo.

Artha miró que las pequeñas se habían quedado atrás, y junto con Beau, caminó hacia ellas y amablemente tocó a Cassy en el hombro. Ambas pequeñas voltearon a mirarlo.

"¡Cassy…! Quiero decir Sybhil… Bueno ustedes saben de qué hablo. No podemos quedarnos, es peligroso… Les prometo que algún día regresarán y todos vivirán en paz".

Cassy lo miró y sonrío¿Era Cassy quien realmente sonreía¿Era Sybhil¿O ambas? Artha no lo sabía con certeza. Pronto el Dragon Booster y las pequeñas alcanzaron al resto del grupo, mientras que ellos cabalgaban para el Templo del Dragón, Artha usó su comunicador.

"¿Qué sucede Artha?" dijo la amable voz de Connor Penn

"Papá, vamos de regreso… y tenemos invitadas" contestó Artha

"¿Invitadas?"Replicó sorprendido el señor Penn mientras alzaba una ceja. Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien observaba su partida.


End file.
